Just a Kiss
by ungu-petite
Summary: Kazuha found Heiji kissing another girl. She ran and then got stabbed by stranger. Heiji felt guilty, well he had to... Up to chapter 3. RR pls
1. chapter one

I'd re-read this chapter and found enormous mistakes, so I decided to revised it. Anyway this story supposed to be a one-shot but somehow I changed my mind.

Disclaimer : I don't own kazuha or heiji or any other character in Conan.

* * *

**Just A Kiss  
****Chapter 1**

"Heiji, where the hell are you?"

"At the station. Why?"

"WHY? Baka, you'd promised to pick me up"

"Oh yeah. I remember. I promised to pick you up at your office at 6 pm right?"

"You aho. It's already 6.30 pm" Kazuha just couldn't believed him. Couldn't he read a watch? She had bought him a watch on his last birthday. Hoped that an event like this would never happen again. She even wrote a special note on his birthday card, 'so you'll never forget when to pick me up'. But she guessed he never took that into an account.

"What? 6.30?" Heiji worriedly look at his watch. 6.30 it is. Sweat dropped on his forehead but he tried to remain cool.

"Well guess I'll be late to picking you up then," said Heiji lightly as if nothing was happen.

"Fine. Just get your butt right here as soon as possible. Got that! ASAP!" Kazuha screamed at her phone. Giving an extra warning to her last statement. Heiji had to put away his phone for a while in order to keep him from the deafness that just might had happen to him.

Kazuha was about to turned off her cell when she heard Heiji tried to say something more, "but Kazuha..."

"WHAT?"

"I might have been a little late"

Kazuha frowned, "But you already late?"

"Well I have to drop Yuki first"

It's Yuki again. Why it always had to be her? Ever since she -Yuki- became his partner, Kazuha feel it was always about Yuki. She felt jealousy tickled in her heart.

"Kazuha... are you still there?"

Kazuha shook her head. Tried to eliminate the jealousy that tickle her heart. "Of course I'm still here you baka"

"So?"

"So what?"

"So I'll pick you up an hour from now?"

Kazuha shrugged hearing his remark. "Forget it Heiji. I'll just walk home. It's not like I can't go home without you" her voice dropped and sounded hopeless. She had been in this situation a lot. She knew Heiji always put his cases first before everything. And Yuki was as equal as a case.

Heiji didn't miss the desperation in her voice. Guilt suddenly filled his heart. "Look, Yuki just get a little accident in our last case and I've promised to take her ..."

"Yeah... Yeah... I got it Heiji. Just take her home. I'll be okay" Kazuha cut his explanation. Really, she didn't feels like going through another of his excuses. She already knew his line. Though sometimes it goes on different kind of lines but still it had the same point. Case -that includes Yuki- came first. At first it hurt her so much that sometimes it made her cried. But she already got used to it.

"But what about the gift?"

"Gift?"

"My mother's gift, remember? I promised to pick up at 6 so we can go to the mall to find a gift for my mother. Remember?"

**oOo**

Yup, today is his mom's birthday and he totally forgot about it. So when Kazuha showed up in his house early in the morning, he looked puzzled. "My birthday is four months ago just in case you forgot" said Heiji. Kazuha stare him sharp. "It's not for you. It's for your mom. Today is her birthday".

And Heiji turned pale in an instant. From the look of his face, Kazuha knew that he was totally forgot about it. But being Heiji and aware of his mom present at his back, he tried to look cool and said, "Oh shit Kazuha. Why do you have to break my surprises? I'm planning to give her something in the afternoon after I got home from the station".

Shizuka (A/N : it's the name of Heiji's mom right?) knowing her son very well, knew that he was lying. "Oh it's really sweet of you Heiji," Shizuka said with face full of poker smile, "Just see what you will get when you get home and bring me no gifts" and she finished her line with a stern voice before she walked to Kazuha to proclaimed her gift.

**oOo**

"Hei it's not my fault that you forgetting her birthday! I already give her my present"

"Yeah...Yeah... I know that. But help me will you? I don't have any fucking clue what to give her"

"Just give her flower or cake like you always did"

And suddenly an idea came into Heiji's mind when he heard her suggestion. "Could you bought it for me while I drop Yuki?"

Kazuha stared blankly at her now empty office. "I should've known you will said that." Kazuha shrugged when she said it. "Fine, I'll go and buy a cake near my office"

Heiji smiled to himself, he knew Kazuha would never reject his request. Well at least almost never. He knew that he can always counted on her. "And a flower too" said Heiji teasingly.

"Are you ordering me?"

"Sorry" he chuckled. _Don't push your luck too much_, Heiji warned him self. "So I'll pick you up at the cake shop near your office then"

"Fine. Just try to be there as soon as you can, alright?"

"Okay. Just wait for me there okay" said Heiji assuring but somehow Kazuha knew that it was just another reminder for her to not expecting him to be there on time.

**oOo**

She's been in this bakery for almost half an hour. And as far as she remembered, Yuki's house was not far from here so it wouldn't take much time for him to get there.

"What time did he said, he will pick you up?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Well he didn't say the time. He just promised to pick me up here just as soon as he finished his business"

"Man.. Always late" Kazuha smiled and nod.

"Look it's not like I don't want you here. But we're going to closed" continued the lady. Kazuha looked at her watch, it's only 7.30 pm. _Maybe she just doesn't like my presence here_, thought Kazuha.

"I know it maybe too early to close the shop but I was planning to close it soon since my child was not feeling very well today" explained the lady as if she was reading her mind.

"Oh I'm so sorry"

"That's okay. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Look what if I gave you another extra cake to make up for it?"

Kazuha shook her head. "That will be unnecessary"

But the lady ignored her and started to put couple of her remaining cakes into the box and gave it to Kazuha. "Nonsense. Here, take this! I feel bad for throwing you out of my shop"

Kazuha reluctantly accepted the gift. "Thank you so much ma'am. Anyway you're not throwing me out. I'm the one who is being bothering you by standing here all along"

"You're very welcome" the lady smiled, "You know there's a little cafe around the corner. Maybe you could wait for your boyfriend there". Kazuha blushed as she heard the word 'boyfriend'. If it was somebody else who said it, she might have scream to that person, 'he is not my boyfriend'. But she just smiled now. Refused to make another unnecessary talk with the shopkeeper since she looked anxious to get rid of her as soon as possible from her shop.

Kazuha looked at the directions of the cafe. Yeah, she would just going to text him about the cafe then. "You are right. I'll just wait him there then. Thank you so much for everything and sorry for the troubled I cause"

The lady waved her hands. "Never mind about it."

And so she walked off the shop and on to the cafe around the corner. She stopped a while at the traffic light before crossing the busy street. She was only have to pass 2-3 shops before finally got into the cafe when her eyes caught Heiji's bike. There in the cafe where she destined her self to be, she saw Heiji stood with Yuki at the exit. They stood near his bike. Yuki's hand was being bandage and there was a string tied to her neck to give more support. There were also some wounds on her face. New wounds. She then remembered his word, "Look, Yuki just get a little accident in our last case and I've promised to take her ..."

Well, his not lying then. She was about to make a step toward them when he saw Heiji touching her face. Kazuha knew that he might just smoothing her wound since he saw worried and guilt appeared on his face but she couldn't help for being jealous. Yuki raised a hand and closed Heiji's hand. Tried to keep his hand in place. Yuki looked at now embarrassed face of Heiji. She smiled and whispered something, Heiji just nodded a little. Yuki then let her hand go and Heiji quickly pull his hand back. Yuki smiled. _She had a sweet smile_, thought Kazuha. And somehow it worries her.

And then Kazuha saw Yuki slowly drew her face toward Heiji and their lips met. Kazuha stared in disbelieve. And to make it even worst, she saw Heiji kissed her back. Her vision became fuzzy. Tears had prevented her eyes to have a better look. Jeez, she didn't even realize when she was started to cry.

They broke the kisses not long after it. And Kazuha felt very weak. She turned away and tried to find a chair or a wall or something that could support her at the moment. She didn't find a chair, so she just held herself to a nearby wall and closed her eyes tight. Tried so hard to erase the scene that she just saw, but somehow that scene was kept playing in her mind. _How could he do that to me?_

But then another scene was playing in her mind. "Maybe you could wait for your boyfriend there" said the lady at the cake shop. Kazuha shook her head as she remembered the shopkeeper's word. "No, he is not my boyfriend!"

Kazuha took a deep breath as she finished stating that word. She closed her eyes. _He was not your boyfriend Kazuha so why couldn't he kiss another girl?_ She told her self so. But she can't deny that it hurt her to saw he kissed another girl. Slowly Kazuha opened her eyes and looked at the cafe again. She then saw Yuki walking to her apartment building. And he seemed to observe every move she'd made. When she had finally entered the building, Heiji looked back to his bike. Feeling content that Yuki has finally returned home safely. And Kazuha wondered did he care for her as much as he cared for Yuki?

Heiji pulled out his cellular out of his jacket. He seemed to be reading Kazuha's text in his cellular that explained the address and directions into the cake shop, for he then looked into the directions of the cake shop.

And suddenly, out of nowhere, an anger crept in her hearts. Replaced her sadness. Obviously, he didn't care about her as much as he cared for Yuki. If he did care, why would he drink coffee with Yuki while she was just a couple of feet away, standing and waiting for him with a gift he asked her to bought. _You are such baka_, thought Kazuha. She was then walked fast to his directions.

**oOo**

Heiji tried to eyed on the shop. _Oh shit, it closed_. Kazuha will be mad at him. He put his cell back to his jacket and was about to hop-on onto his bike when he felt a hand grabbing his jacket. And there, he saw Kazuha with her angry face. But despite her angry and furious face, he swore he saw a tears slipped at the end of her red eyes.

"I guess accompanied Yuki to drink a coffee was far more important than picking me and your mother's cakes up, right?"

_Oh shit. She saw it. She saw I was with Yuki. _And a scary thought came to him, _did she saw the kissing? _He is now sweat dropping. Didn't really know what to say but still refused to be beaten verbally by Kazuha. "Well it's her treat. How can I refuse a free meal?"

"Free? Oh I thought you just had to pay it with the kiss" Kazuha said sharply. Her answers convinced his suspicious. She did saw it then.

They stood silence for what it seemed for Heiji like an ages. He really didn't like Kazuha's face. He knew he let her down again. But being silenced like this while she stared sharp through his eyes was something that he hated so much. He just had to say something on his behalf.

"Look, it's just a kiss for heaven sake"

Slap

Yes, that was the sound of Kazuha slapping Heiji's face. She didn't know what to say. All she knew is that she was so pissed off by his remark. "Just a kiss right? But how come you never kissed me before?" Kazuha's voice became to tremble. "I hate you Hatori Heiji!"

Heiji stood there in silence. It's not that he was hurt by her slaps. He deserved it alright. But her word was the one thing that kept him silent. Doesn't she know how he longed to kiss her? To hold her so she wouldn't shiver or trembled liked she did now? To wiped off her tears and put the happy shines back into her eyes? To shed away her angers and sadness when he knew he was the one who caused it all? How he would turn back the time and prevented all of this to happened. How he would travel to hell and back just to paid for everything he has done. And how he hated to be hated by her. He knew she had say 'she hated him' so much but somehow he knew that this time, it was for real. She really hated him.

Kazuha looked at Heiji. He stood stiffed in his place. He bowed his head but Kazuha still can see his face for he was obviously feeling guilty. _Well, he should be feeling guilty_, thought Kazuha angry. _How could he do that to me? How could he? And to say that it was just a kiss? Don't tell me that you really don't know how I felt this all along._

She gave him the bag consisted of the cakes she had just bought. "Here. Give this to your mom!"

Heiji didn't take the bag though. He shook his head. Raised his head, look straight into Kazuha's eyes. He tried to smile at her. "No you keep it. I can't hold it while I'm driving"

"You still think I would have you to ride me home? Forget it! Here, just take it!" with that Kazuha shoved the cake right into his chest. It was pretty hard, even Kazuha scared that her actions may ruin the cake. But what the hell. He took it anyway.

While Heiji busied with the cake, Kazuha found a time to just ran away from him. She didn't look where was she ran to. All she knew was that she needed to get away from him before he stopped her. _Like he would! _Screamed Kazuha to herself.

Kazuha bumped into a man on her way to running away from Heiji. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her right stomach. Just then he realized that the man has just stabbed her with a knife. She tried to look at her attacker but there were some other people who blocked her view. She held a hand onto her stomach. She gasped when she raised her hand to show that it was covered with the blood. Her vision blurred as she felt the pain has went through every nerve of her body. Her breath became very irregular. It was very hard for her to breath. And the pain in her stomach was killing her. She pressed the wound with her hands again. Trying so hard to stopped the bleeding. _Oh my god, am I going to die? _, Asked Kazuha to herself. Kazuha closed her eyes. She writhed in pain. No longer able to hold back the pain, she collapsed in the middle of the pavement with blood covering her stomach.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N : Confession time, at first I want to kill Kazuha in the end but somehow I didn't have the heart to do it. I haven't decided about the ending yet. Happy ending or sad ending? So suggestions are welcome. RR pls! 


	2. chapter two

Standard disclaimer applied…

**Just a Kiss  
****Chapter 2**

Shoot. Why she had to throw away the cake? Argh she would ruin the cake for God sake.

He took the cake and opened the box to see it. Thanks god it still in better shape. He exhaled in relief. If this cake was destroy, his mom would surely be pissed-off and he would surely gonna yell Kazuha for doing this. Speaking about Kazuha, _where the hell is she?_

He put the box on the bike. And as he turned around his head, searching for Kazuha, he heard a scream. Spontaneously, he looked into that direction. And suddenly his heart seemed to stop beating. There, not far from where he was standing, he saw Kazuha fell to the ground with her hand clutching onto her right stomach. Without a second thought, he ran to her.

What he saw, was killing him. Lying on the pavement on her right side was Kazuha, his beloved-childhood-friend. He ran through the crowd. Pushing everybody who got in his way to her. He then kneeled beside her. Shaking her body furiously and calling her name, asking her to wake up, but she didn't move a bit. Then he saw her stomach which was covered with blood and he got really scared. There were so many blood coming out of her stomach, he was afraid that she would loose to many blood and then... No, she can't be! Instinctively, he reached her hand that she had used to cover and pressed her wound. He breathed in relief as he felt a pulse. It's a faint one, but at least she still had the pulse. By now, he had just realized that there were so many people standing around them. Watching her like she was some kind of object or something. "What are you people looking at?" He glared and shouted at the crowd around him. People only stood numb and simply just looked at another person next to them. Trying to hand over the responsibility that each of them had to help the girl who was lying on the pavement and needing their help. Heiji hated it. He then shouted at the man who stood in front of him, "You! Hurry, called an ambulance and the police!"

The man that Heiji yelled at, gulped. He leered at the people who stood next to him before finally sure that it was him that Heiji referred to. He then pulled out his cell out of his pocket and started to dial the emergency number.

Heiji turned his head to her helpless body. This time he looked at her wound and started to examine it. He gasped. Somebody had stabbed her. _But why? What had she done? _

He felt a rush of different kind of emotions in his heart. Sad for seeing her lying helpless and unconsciously. Scared for imagining the worst thing that could happen to her. Regret for not being able to be there when she needed him the most, to defend her from anyone who had stab her. And angry to anyone who had stabbed her. Whoever he/she was, Heiji promised himself to find him/her and bring him/her to justice. If he wasn't a police officer, he would stab the person with his own hand. _An eye for an eye. _

Blood kept coming out of her stomach. Heiji pushed his hand to her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He then knew it was useless once he saw his hand was also covered with her blood not long after it. The wound was just too deep. Heiji looked at her face. There, he saw a face of an angel. An angel who had accompanied him through the good times and bad times. And now this angel was lying helpless in front of him. And he can't do a thing to help her. It's killing him.

Heiji pulled out his hand and then scooped her head, lifting her a little from the ground and then held her close to his own body. He felt his own body trembled as he held her close. And he felt tears threatening to come out from his eyes. He looked at her, held her face with one of his trembled hand and smoothing it gently. "Hang on Kazuha. Please!"

**oOo**

Couple of minute later, the police and the paramedic came. The Osaka's polices, which most was his colleagues, couldn't uttered a single word. The sadness filled-out the air as they looked at their great detective, Hattori Heiji holding Toyama Kazuha, daughter of one of their director. No one dared to moved nor approached them. They only watched them in agony from the distance.

One of the paramedic came and touched Heiji's shoulder. He looked up. "I'm sorry but we had to…" Even the paramedic was afraid to talked to him.

Heiji nodded at the paramedic. Gently, put her body on the ground. Two other paramedics moved in front of him, ready to gave her the help. "Save her please!" Heiji beg them. His voice trembled. He never begged to anyone before, but this time he would. He was just so afraid of loosing her. The paramedic looked at him and then nod, "We'll try."

Heiji then stood up and step backward, giving the paramedic the space they need to healed her. He watched them as they were trying to save her.

"I'm sorry Heiji" Heiji turned around to saw the person who said it. Yuki stood next to his right. And as their eyes met, she added, "I hope she was okay"

Heiji snorted then look back at Kazuha. "She has to!" he shouted but then his voice drop into husky tone as he repeat his line, "She has to Yuki. She has to!" _Because I can't imagine my live without her._

The paramedic began to lift Kazuha up to the stretcher and then taking her inside the ambulance. Heiji ran toward them. "I'll go with her!" He yelled.

"Oi Heiji, what about your bike?" shouted one of the officer to him

He was kind of puzzled, "My bike?" He turned around to the officer who stood beside his bike.

_Oh yeah my bike. I totally forgot about it._ Heiji then dived into his pocket, searching for his key. Once he found it, he threw it to the officer who stood beside his bike. "Ryoga, can you take it to the station for me please?"

The officer whose name was Ryoga catched the key. "Sure. But what about this…" Ryoga stopped as he looked at the box sitting on Heiji's bike. "Box?" he continued.

Heiji jerked his head toward the bike. Then he saw the box that Ryoga meant. And it all came back to him in a flash.

If only he remembered his mom's birthday, Kazuha wouldn't have to buy that cake for him. If only he hadn't kissed Yuki back, she wouldn't throw away the cake to him and ran off like that and then got stabbed. And if only he didn't worried more of how the cake's shape after being thrown away by Kazuha, and worried her more by trying to catched her once she flew away. As that feeling crept, he felt disgusted to himself. _How in the hell can I be worried more about the cake then her?_

"It's your mother's cake, right?" asked Yuki quietly. She had, again, stood next to him. He nodded weakly as a reply. He had told Yuki about it when they were at the café.

Yuki saw regret coming on his face. "It's not your fault"

"Maybe it is," He said weakly before yelling back to Ryoga. "You can have the box. It's a cake"

"Really? A cake? For me?"

"Yes, a cake for you. Just open the box if you don't trust me" With much delight, Ryoga opened the box. When he saw the cake, he shouted a thank you to Heiji. Heiji weakly nod.

"Detective Hattori, we're going to the hospital now. Are you coming?" Shouted the paramedic whose sitting inside the ambulance.

"Yes, I'm coming," shouted Heiji in reply. "Just wait a second," he then turned his face to Yuki.

"Do me a favor will you?"

"Sure, anything"

"Don't let anyone go. Start the investigation. I believe her stabber is still here, somewhere in the crowd" Yuki only nodded for she herself was taken aback by the death-look that Heiji gave in his sentence. It's a look that's said 'I will find the one who did it and have the revenge'.

"Thank you" said Heiji weakly before finally ran to the ambulance and hop on to it.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N : I'm sorry for the long wait and the shorter chapter. I had various ideas bout it but somehow I can't write it all down. Can u call that writers block too? Argh… My English is just sucks. Would somebody be kindly enough to be my beta and pointed my mistakes? RR pls. And do me a favor, if u want to criticize me, please be more specific. Don't hesitate to point out my mistakes. 


	3. Chapter three

I was beginning to feel that this story is getting too dramatic and anguished. I was considering to move its genre to angst, what do you think? I never really understood the classification of the fanfic's genres. Could someone help explain it to me? Pls…

* * *

Standard disclaimer applied…

**Just A Kiss**

**Chapter 3**

Kazuha felt a sharp pain tingled through all of her body. She tried to open her eyes but failed for she felt like there was a stone placed over her lids. She tried to lift her hand, so she could use it to rub her eyes and throw away the stone from above her lids, but to no avail. She felt like her arms was tied to the ground. But she tried again, this time harder but still didn't succeed a bit. She was on the verged of crying when suddenly she felt a warm sensation running through the edge of her finger. And somehow the sensation brought her the power to over come the pain. It's like a medicine she had been waiting for.

It was indeed a medicine that was injected through her IV. What Kazuha didn't knew, she was in fact had succeed to move her fingers a little. Her parents who had obediently waiting for her to regain consciousness caught that slight movement. Her father informed the nurse, who then give her the injection to speed-up the healing process.

Kazuha felt the stone that laid over her lids, slowly being taken off. She opened up her eyes. Her gaze was a bit cloudy first. When she tried to focus, she heard voices greeting her. Turning her head to the place where the voice came, she blinked couple of time, trying to focus her vision. And slowly, her vision became clearer. She then saw her parents stood at her bed. They look very tired , yet their face look very pleased since by now, both of them had a very wide smile placed upon it. "Mom… Dad…?"

"Yes sweetheart, we're here. How do you feel?" Her mom asked.

She inhaled deep, then shutting her eyes for a second. "Not so good" It's only 3 words but it felt like she had just saying a sentence that has more words than that. "What's happened mom?"

"Don't you remember kazu-chan?" Uncertainly, Kazuha shook her head weakly.

"You've just got stabbed."

"Stabbed?" It was a rhetorical question she announced to herself. Then a glimpse of memories rushing in. She remembered that when she walked on the pavement, a man who walked opposite her, purposely slammed and stabbed her with something sharp, a knife she assumed.

"Yeah stabbed by unknown when you were with Heiji" her dad continued with worried.

With Heiji? Another pieces of her memory starting to come. Yes, she was being stabbed when she was running away from him. Kazuha frowned, trying to remembered why she had to run away from him. _But why would I run away from Heiji?_

She pulled her self to a sitting position. Her father helped when he saw she was getting a trouble pulling herself up. She never thought her body could felt this heavy. She scanned the room immediately when she had finally sat and lying her upper body onto hospital's pillow that felt so cold. She never liked hospital. It gave her a creep.

"Where's Heiji?" _This is weird. Why isn't Heiji here?_ She was being stabbed when she was with him and he didn't even bother to accompanied her to the hospital? That didn't sound like her childhood friend. Kazuha knew perfectly well that even tough Heiji sometimes looked ignorant to her, he did cared for her. So why wasn't he here? Was he hurt like she was now?

Her father answered, "He's in the station." _Ah she was again had been defeated by his cases_. "Trying to find your stabber" _Well maybe not._

She looked up to her father. He was smiling broadly, "He was here, waiting for you all night long. But when his partner Yuki called and said that…."

_Yuki? _The last pieces of her memory then came along. Now, she had the full picture of what had just happened. She was running away from Heiji because she saw them kissing in the street. Something sting at her heart. 'Look, it's just a kiss for heaven sake' As she remembered his word, she felt another sting in her heart and a thud in her head. She shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip, trying to hold back tears that almost came out.

"Are you okay Kazu-chan?" Her dad's voice came back to her ear, she nod. Trying to cheered up her daughter, he continued, "Heiji only want to take a look at some files. It won't take him long"

Kazuha opened her eyes. "I see," She said weakly.

Her parents glance at each other when they heard her unenthusiastic response. Hesitantly, her mother began to spoke, "We can call him if you want"

"Yeah. In fact, I've just remember that I already promised to let him know if you have awake. So why don't we…" her father starting to dived into his pocket and taking his cell out when Kazuha spoke, nearly screamed. "No dad! Let him alone. Let him deal with the case first." She bit her lip, "I just didn't want to bother him and his work"

Her parents change glances. "Are you and Heiji had a fight?" Asked her mother quietly, Kazuha shook her head. "No mom. We didn't have a fight. I was just simply didn't want to bother him and his work."

Especially when he was working with Yuki. Let them have their quality times.

"As your wish sweetheart. Now try to get more rest, okay?" Her mother elbowing her to change her position from sitting to sleeping. She then fixed her pillow and blanket so Kazuha would feel more comfortable. She smiled and then kissed Kazuha's temple.

Before her mom could say a goodnight greeting, Kazuha grabbed her arm. "Mom, please don't call Heiji. I don't want to make him worry." Her parents frowned, so she smiled. Trying to find more 'common' reasons to her parent's ear. "Besides if he comes, we would surely end up in an endless fight. And if that happen, I would never get more rest like you had asked me to" Kazuha rolled her eyes as she finished stating her wishes.

Her parents giggled, "Just imagine that…"

**oOo**

Lavender's Cake and Bakery.

Heiji looked at the inscription written on the window of the bakery store. This was the store where she had bought his mom's birthday cake. He recognized it from the text Kazuha had sent him. A text that explained the precise location of this very bakery so he could pick her up. Unfortunately, he never did…

A lady greeted him the moment he stepped in. Didn't want to waste a time, he cut the crap and began to questioning her immediately. And to his surprise, she remembered Kazuha clearly. From the time she came, the dress she wore, the cake she'd ordered and also most of her remark.

"I was feeling bad for throwing her out of my shop but it's already 7.30 and I had to get home before my husband does. So I gave her a cake as a bonus and told her to wait in the café around the corner instead"

"So according to your story, she left this bakery around 7.30. Right?"

She nod, "That's right"

"Did you see something unusual about her?"

She frowned, "Unusual?"

"Yeah, like maybe there was a guy who following her or maybe she looked a bit tensed?"

"A guy following him? No, of course not. She came and went off alone. I'm sure of that. Although I think, she looked a bit itchy"

Now it was Heiji turns to frown, "Itchy?"

"Itchy… I mean a bit irritated… angry. But who wouldn't feel that way if your boyfriend had stood you up for hours when he had promised to picked you up" Heiji turned pale instantly, she was talking about him. Fortunately the lady didn't saw his face and started to asking him a question, instead, "What happen to her anyway?"

"She was being stabbed by stranger not far from the café."

"What?" the lady gasped, closing her mouth with her hand. "How's that happen? Why would somebody stab her?"

"That's what I want to know"

"You should asked her boyfriend!" exclaimed the lady, startling Heiji. "She was about to see that boy at the café. He must've know something"

Heiji gulped, "Yeah, her boyfriend. We'll asked him later." He smiled inwardly; _she was talking about me, right?_ And then just for a teaser, he asked, "Tell me ma'am, did he mentioned something about her boyfriend? I mean like his name? Or maybe his appearance? His work? Anything…?"

The lady, on the contrary, took Heiji's question seriously, "No, unfortunately no. She didn't mention his name or anything. All I know is that he seems to be always late at picking her up." Heiji felt like being slapped. "Oh yeah and she also mentioned that he often forget their date for a …."

"Their date?" well he didn't know Kazuha considered their meeting as a date.

"Well she didn't mentioned it as a date, only a meeting. But what do you called a meeting between lover? A date right?"

Heiji gulped, "I guess. So your saying that her boyfriend…."

"Often forget about their date. And judging from her behavior, it wasn't the first time he stood her up for hours" Heiji felt like being slapped again. "Whoever this guy is, he doesn't deserved her" Another slapped "As a matter of fact, I guess her boyfriend had to be responsible for this tragedy". Slapped again.

"Why? He didn't do a thing right?"

"Well for never make it here on time so that she had to walk alone to the café and being stabbed on her way to it" answer the lady irately. And now not only Heiji felt like being slapped but also like being stabbed by her words.

She's got the point. What if he was there on time to picked her up, then maybe this whole thing would never had to happen. He, too, was responsible for the tragedy that happened to her. He was also responsible for every pain she'd gone through.

If only he could turn back the time…

_To Be Continued … _

* * *

Time for my reviewer… THANK U ALL. You all are my motivation :)

Amy85 : I'm sorry I couldn't update quickly. A friend borrowed my notebook and when he finally returned to me, I got sick for 1-2 week. I was just to tired to wrote. I'll try to update quickly next time.

Miss Linda : Thank u so much for pointing out my mistakes. It really helped me. I hoped I made less mistake this time. But if I still made mistakes, pls let me know.

Fyliwion : Updating and uploading stories… yeah that was a tricky matter.

ClampLover : Thank u so much. I hoped u had read my stories in slower time. I mean not in a rush anymore. Geez, I hoped u understand what I mean. My english is getting worse :(

Moon Shadow Witch : Thank u for your offer. Maybe for the next chapter, I will have u read it first. If u don't mind.

Chibi-Nao : I wish I could make more ff bout heiji & kazuha, but I think I'll focused on this one for awhile.

SnowyKitty : You were in suspense when reading my story? Well maybe I should move its genre to angst.


End file.
